A Pact
by azzami
Summary: They had made a pact once, hastily cobbled together and held with half sticky tape.


I watched this show a while back and it will always be one of my firm favourites, never to be replaced by another or brushed away. This fic is from quite a long time ago, I reckon around last year or so... Please read this and tell me what you think:

* * *

They had made a pact once.

Well, not so much of a pact.

More like something hastily cobbled and awkwardly pulled together with half-sticky tape.

Edd liked things orderly. He liked to be clean, to be smart, to enjoy his life in solitude and calm and at the same time, more than anything, have Ed and Eddy beside him at all times. Which was, exactly the opposite of calm and solitude. Edd knew he was weaker physically and emotionally than the other two, to put it crudely, Ed was simply too stupid to allow anything to hurt him. And somehow, his regenerative abilities manage to keep him alive even after being half smashed-up by a truck. Eddy was... Eddy would not allow anybody to hurt him. Most likely, Eddy would do something very bad to the person with a leftover scrap of jawbreaker, a skunk and a toaster. They were stupid, silly and crude boys.

That's why Edd likes to keep by them. He could mother them, protect them, try to advise them [though inevitably failing but for those few fleeting moments, he could become the protector of crude silly children and keep them safe from harm. He likes to keep by them, to watch them grow and mature and probably turn into something better, stronger and more intelligent than now. He reasoned, that it would allow them to survive in the huge bad world and keep them alive. Secretly though, Edd doesn't want them to grow up. He wants Ed and Eddy to remain silly, crude and stupid boys. Just so that he could hold them by his side forever.

Ed was a different kettle of fish altogether. Ed liked things to be crazy, to be unorderly, to tip and dance and smash and wiggle until they fall over and give their last whimpering gasp. Ed liked to be messy, to be happy, to try and be alive and dead at the same time, and Ed liked, no, _loved _Edd and Eddy so much that it hurt. Loved them so much that it hurt his head and mind and body and soul and built a layer of black angry pain around his heart. Ed was smart in a different way. Ed was smart in a primitive, _old, _crazed way that only the beasts of the world remember.

Ed loved Edd and Eddy. Ed wanted to hang on to them so tightly, dig his yellow uncut nails into their skin and hold them until they bleed. Ed wanted to hug them, to kiss them, to strangle them, to swallow them alive so that they would remain within him forever. But society deems that such acts are cruel, wicked and evil. That Ed would be locked up in a padded cell if he did that to his loved creatures. And Ed wouldn't want that to happen, so he would smile with all his teeth and gums. So he would watch them, watch his loved creatures and protect them to the best he could till he dies.

You know, if you really rip it all apart and study the whole thing closely, Eddy was probably the most normal guy in the bunch. Depending on how you define _normal,_ I suppose. Eddy liked magazines [he'd never really gotten over the Chicks Galore magazine, he liked his room and he liked jawbreakers. Good god, he _loved _jawbreakers. They were his obsession. Countless of his schemes revolved around the obtaining of these holy objects. And most of them failed, by the way. Yeah, he was a pretty normal guy. He doesn't like things being too quiet though. Or being lonely. Yeah. Other than those few things, Eddy was a rather normal guy. Well, maybe Ed and Edd were his obsessions too.

Eddy liked to hang around with them, to coerce them into helping him with his psycho projects. And of course, Ed would somehow screw the whole damned thing up and send everything to hell. Edd would probably worry and cluck like a silly mother chicken and pull at his shirt, namby-pamby girly-child he was, but in the end, he would still trudge along, sighing and wringing his skinny hands. Eddy thinks that they are uncool. Of course, coolness was _everything _in his little town. So it was simple, if you think about it carefully. Ed and Edd equals uncool. Hanging plus Ed plus Edd equals super uncool. Maths was never Eddy's strong suit though. And he never did want to be alone ever again. His brother had been, key word being _had_, everything to him. Those two had more than filled the big, empty boots that his brother had left behind. No, wait. He did not just say that. Yeah. Ignore that, alright? Or he would drop by with a jawbreaker, skunk and a toaster.

They had made a pact once, this stupid, silly boys that were young and thoughtless in the ugly world.

It was hastily cobbled together, held with half-sticky tape.

And it won't ever ever break.

* * *

END. 

review drill please


End file.
